Paul and The Virgin
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: The day I lost my virginity. "Magnificent, horrendous, great, horrible, pleasurable, painful. The best and worst day of my life. Now here is how that day went" ":o that was the expression my face made." "Ugh, five more minutes Mommy." Lemons and Language.


**Paul and the Virgin**

* * *

Paul was the bad boy. The all around typical jock that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. He had his way with every girl he wanted and they enjoyed it. Until he dumped them when they gave it up to him. I was different. Or at least I thought I was different. It all changed when he imprinted on me. Yes, I do know about werewolves and imprinting. I took it all in stride, I was use to weird. I mean, I am weird. My name is Nix Collins and I'm a virgin or I was a virgin. At 17 years old I still haven't lost my virginity until that one day... Yes, most people would say why would you want to lose such a precious gift? Those people obviously aren't sex deprived like I am. Paul, though, he definitely was not sex deprived except that day I guess.

I wanted Paul, yeah, but I knew he would never look twice at a girl like me. I was pretty, hell lots of guys said I was damn right sexy, but I was a book nerd and the Warden's daughter. No guy would come within 5 feet of me because my daddy. Life sucks when everyone knows your dad could have you killed in 2 seconds flat with his bare and hands and never get convicted. Sigh.

Paul didn't care though, or he had no idea. I'm going to tell you a secret. I am going to tell you about the day I lost my virginity. Oh, what a day that was! Magnificent, horrendous, great, horrible, pleasurable, painful. The best and worst day of my life. Now here is how that day went…

* * *

Beep beep beep!

"Nix! Wakey, wakey sugar bumpkin!" An annoyingly loud voice boomed in my ear while jumping onto my bed.

"Kill me now, please," I groaned, hiding my head under the mounds of pillows on my bed.

"If I did that then I wouldn't have my favorite daughter anymore," Dad's voice rang out loudly in my room.

"I'm your only daughter, idiot. Besides if you don't let me get some much needed sleep like I need you wouldn't have a daughter anyway. I'd die from sleep deprivation. Would you like to know you killed you only daughter my waking her up at freaking—" I lifted the pillows from my head and looked at the annoying contraption of a clock. "7:15 in the morning!" I jumped out of bed and Dad and me both fell to the floor.

"Nix! What the hell?!"

"7:15! It's 7 freaking 15 in the morning! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?!" We both clambered up to stand and he smiled cheekily at me. Damn idiot, I swear.

"It's the last day of your junior year, I thought you might wanna sleep in." He shrugged.

"Well, I slept in and now I have 15 minutes to get ready to make it on time!" I yelled as I raced into my bathroom. "Get me the clothes on my nightstand will ya?" I told my dad after turning on the hot water in the shower and stripping down to nothing.

A knock on the bathroom door made me race to get my clothes that Dad handed me them wrapped in a towel.

"Don't take long. I want to drive you."

"You can't, I won't have a ride home," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," he said stupidly. "You can catch a ride with someone." He walked away after that but not before smiling at me like a big mean jerk.

"Poop head!" I yelled, shutting the door and jumping in the shower.

I made my shower quick, brushed my teeth but didn't wash my hair; I had no time to dry it. Last night I did it anyway. I got out in 7 minutes and dried quickly and also put my clothes on in no time. I looked at the fogged up bathroom mirror and cleared enough to see my chocolate colored hair and light brown eyes both shinning with the mist. I wore a light blue tank top and really short shorts just to piss off dad. Yes, I wanted to make him mad 'cause he woke me up late, and last night he made me cook for myself. Sad face.

I put on some ankle socks and my black and pink fishy Ed Hardy's while I rushed out to the kitchen. I grabbed some orange juice and Dad passed me a 20 for lunch money. He looked up from his book he was reading and eyed my outfit.

"Go change."

"Not a chance, dude. You woke me up late and it's the one day in La Push where it's actually warm. I'm originally from California, you know. I live for the warmth of the sun and shorts. OMG, do I love shorts! Because of you I had to give them up for this cold weather. I wear this if you don't want me to complain all today."

"I'll let you wear it 'cause it's your last day but only because of that."

I looked at the clock while he was talking and raced out the door. "7:30! I have 15 minutes until first exam!" I rushed outside to my black Cadillac escalade esv (I love my car) and opened the passenger door. I honked the horn and Dad came out a minute later. He got in and started the car. I instantly turned on the radio and lounged back. "Took you freaking long enough, old man."

"Shut it, younging."

We drove in a content silence and I felt a vibrate in my pocket and pulled out my cell. 5 new text messages. I flipped open the side of the phone (it's an Envy Touch 2, kinda hard to explain) and read the 1st text.

_Hey chika, when ya getting here. I miss you like crazy baby-Manny_

I laughed out loud and Dad turned to look at me. "Manny," I explained. He nodded and turned his eyes back to the road. Manny was my best gay friend who I adored. He was just too gay not to like.

I looked at the other four quickly because we were almost at school.

_Bitch! Whr r u?! I've been here for a half hour with gay boy and he is annoying the shiznits outta me! Get here fast ho!-Missy_

_OMG! Nix get ur ass here b4 I strangle this bro ho!-Manny_

_Nix if u don't get here soon ima kick some ass!-Missy_

_Hello, is this Nix? I just want to let you know that I think you're really beautiful. If this isn't her then ignore this message while I go die in a whole of embarrassment.-UNKNOWN_

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. Yes, a lot of guys like me and think I'm beautiful but they've never texted me. How would he even get it, I only give it to my closest friends, no that's a lie I give it to anyone who wants it.

I wanted to text back and ask who it was but we had already pulled up to school. I looked at the clock and sighed. 7:38, I have 7 minutes to get my shit out of my locker. Dad pulled up at the drop off and I pulled my backpack from the back seat.

"See ya, pops." I opened the door and shut it quickly while I raced to my locker. I didn't get there in too much time seeing as La Push high was really small. Total number of students: 150. Sad, really.

"Hey, Nix," one of the jocks called out to me. "How you doing baby?" He strolled up to me and I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Typical stupid, barbaric, jock.

"Not good actually, I just got my PERIOD. Feeling like blowing chunks at any minute," I lied effortlessly.

Jock guys eyes went wide and he scrammed off to his buddies. I hate jocks! They are all the same. Especially Paul. God damn that boy was hot but he was a dumb jock.

"NIX!" A shrill voice yelled at me from down the hall. Damn, so close to my locker. I ignored Missy's voice and walked faster down the opposite way of her. "Do not ignore me, bitch!" She screamed, causing everyone to look at her. God damn that attention whore. I love her but she always attracts attention and while I love it, it also can get annoying.

I reached my locker and saw Manny coming from the other side of the hallway; both were at the same distance. This is not going to be pleasant. I ignored their calls for me and opened my locker and took out my previous nights reading books, for fun of course, and stacked them neatly inside my locker. Yesterday we had to clean all our lockers out anyway since there aren't any classes, just final exams.

"Girl, I'm going to kill you if you keep ignoring me," Manny yelled as he reached me.

"For once I agree with queer boy," Missy said.

I shut my locker and looked at the both of them. "I'm sorry but I'm late I had to go to my locker."

"Likely excuse, Nix. So, major crisis, but first…what are you wearing. You know every guy in this school will be gawking at your body all day. Here I thought you weren't the attention whore, guess you are," Manny said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it." I glared at him. Missy started sniggering and I turned to glare at her too. "Knock it off, both of you. I have to get so class. I'll talk to you both at break, til then don't kill each other k?" I turned away from both of them and walked to my 1st exam today in chem. class.

"But, Nix, Paul's back," Missy said.

"What?" I asked, not trusting what she said.

"Yea, he's back from whatever sickness he had and he is bigger than ever. Pumped up, it's gotta be steroids, he has all the symptoms. Increase in appetite, which I saw this morning when he gulped down 3 breakfast burritos and 5 pancakes, insomnia, which I'm guessing at because he has major bags under his eyes, changes in mood and behavior: though Paul is always angry, and short-term weight gain due to increased water retention, he gained weight but all of its muscle," Manny said, listing off the symptoms with his fingers. "Except his junk, haven't seen that yet but I can still tell he gots a big ass package." Manny swooned.

"He's back?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, for the love of all that is good and holy, he is back and better than ever. He broke up with his previous slut Crissey. She told him she'd blow him in front of his friends if he didn't break up with her and he told her to fuck off. It was hilarious. I never seen a girl get so red in the face," Missy exploded.

Crissey actually use to be my best friend all the way up to 10th grade, until she fucked my ex-boyfriend. Yea, I made that bitch pay. Social suicide. I completely destroyed her rep, daddy told everyone of his cop buddies why his baby girl was crying to him on the phone and boom they spread it like wild fire. Dad is the Warden of Fork's police department and in Forks and La Push everything spreads. She got labeled Slut of the Small Towns Dudes. STD for short. Catchy, really.

"Good, ho deserved it." The bell signaling five minutes til class went off and we said goodbye and left.

The only thoughts coming to me were oh my god damn Paul freaking Walker is back. The god of this school, as much as I hate to admit it, was back and apparently better than ever. He's a jock though, I reminded myself as I walked to chemistry. A dumb jock that I happened to have chemistry with.

* * *

I walked into chem. expecting Paul to be sitting in his normal seat in front of me but I was glad to see that he wasn't there, just like he hadn't been there for the past 2 weeks. Smiling in joy and letting out a big breath of air, I took my seat in the back of the class next to the back door. Best seat in the class.

I got out my pencil and a piece of scratch paper as the teacher had said we needed the week before. As the final bell rang I looked at the seat in front of me to see the seat occupied by Paul Walker. Manny was right, that boy was on steroids. Just his back doubled in size and his once long black hair that was always pulled back into a pony-tail was cropped off into a short hair style. Let me tell you, boy was buff as hell. My dad had nothing on this guy.

The teacher handed us back our tests and Paul carelessly tossed mine back, almost making it fall to the floor.

"Asswhole," I whispered and then regretted it. It was loud enough for him to hear. Shitz!

"Excuse me?" Paul said, turning back in his chair. Before he could turn to face me fully the teacher told him to look forward. I heard him growl (who the hell growls) and turned back to his test.

* * *

A few words about my test. Sucked fucking monkey balls. I think I failed, or got a B. Either one is bad. I get A's all the time and that is my thing but damn it this test was hard. I turned it in 1 minute before class ended and I was the second to last done. Everyone else left and it was just me and the last person. Guess who? Paul fucking Walker.

I hiked my empty bag onto one shoulder (I don't get how people can put them on both shoulders,_ so_ uncomfy) and walked toward the back door. I heard Paul turn in his test and the teacher told him good luck on the next one. From the corner of my eye I saw Paul walking towards the back entrance where I was and sped up. He probably hasn't forgotten about my little name calling.

I fastened my pace and me being me tripped. I am a very clumsy person. This is bad when trying to escape horrendous things. Things like overly tall pompous jerks. Like Paul. So, I came crashing down and I grabbed hold of the closest thing next to me. That being Paul. Paul's overly buffed out arm. When I grabbed said buffed out arm I took him down with me. That is a hard task to complete because Paul is very tall. Tall Paul. Very tall Paul. So, we came crashing down, hard. I landed on top of him somehow with our legs entangled and thank god the chem. teacher left because that would have been hella awkward. All I could see of Paul was a white shirt on a very nice chest.

"What the fuck you klutz!" Paul roared as I tried uselessly to pry myself from his hold.

"Hey asswhole, I may be a klutz but I'm not a fucking douche bag like you!" I screamed at him. Paul grabbed the tops of my arms and threw me off him, never in my life have I ever been so afraid for my life. No guy has ever laid an unwanted hand an me and it came as sort of a shock to be thrown off of him and onto the hard concrete floors landing on my ass. That will bruise in the morning.

I felt traitor tears well up in my eyes and through them I saw Paul stand up and look over at me. I didn't want to look up but I knew I had to just get this over with. I looked up at him not even caring the slightest bit how his anger dropped immediately and how he looked at me like I had just killed his favorite animal or broke his phone, something equally as dramatic as that. I only thought about the anger and pain I was feeling at that moment and I stood up with tears flowing down my eyes and kicked him in his shit. I kicked him hard too. He kneeled down in pain and a big rush of air went out of his system as he gasped in pain.

"You should never use violence with girls, especially with a girl whose daddy could put you in jail for the rest of your pathetic life," I spat at him and turned on my heel out the door.

* * *

"So then he just threw you off him like that? Like a fucking rag doll?" Luca shouted as I told him, Missy, and Manny my near death experience story after school.

"Yeah, and then he had the nerve to look sorry about it." I shook my head and looked around for him. After that incident Paul had been stalking me all day. Now it was the end of the day and finals were officially over. Yay! Summer vacation!

"One of these days that guy is going to get it," Luca spit through his teeth. Luca is my best straight guy friend and it kills me that he's not more but it would never work between us, he is my best friend.

"Not from you," I warned him. He remained silent and I repeated myself.

"Yea, yea. Whatever, Nix."

"I'm serious. He'll kill you, he's that big."

"This is true," Manny agreed and Missy nodded. Both then heard their ride honk and said goodbye's.

Luca sighed and I knew I had won. I leaned over and gave him a hug which he made linger a little bit longer than necessary. I pulled back to see Paul standing over us, glaring at Luca. Luca noticed my eyes get terrified again and he looked up to see Paul glaring. Luca stood up at once and held his ground against Paul. Luca stood up to his full height, which is sadly only 5'11. I've never had a problem with it since I'm 5'7 but Paul towered over us both at 6'5.

"What do you want, Walker?" Luca said through gritted teeth.m

"I want to talk to Nix," he replied smoothly. I was surprised he even knew my name but then again I am popular, not the bitchy head cheerleading popular, more like the everyone knows me because of my personality and family members.

"She doesn't wanna speak to you." Luca moved to stand in front of me and while I liked the protectiveness, I don't like being spoken for.

"I don't think your Nix."

"No, but I'm her best friend and what I say means a lot. Go back to your fuck mates, Paul."

Paul started to quiver and my eyes widened when his hand went into fists. I stepped in between the two and put my hands on both their chests.

"Knock it off both of you before I get Dad to come and put you both in cuffs." Paul was looking at my hand on his chest like he had just won a fucking prize or some shit while Luca looked at me with nervousness. He knew I would do it. I did it at my 15th birthday party. He and Missy were pissing me the hell off.

"I just want to talk to you Nix," Paul pleaded, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why would I wanna talk to you? You assaulted me!"

Paul flinched at my words and hung his head low, but I could still see his eyes. "Please, I feel really bad. Could we go somewhere private and talk."

I contemplated this in my head and figured that I could give him a chance to explain.

"Fine, if you give me a ride home."

"Nix!" Luca yelled in astonishment.

"I need a ride home Luca, my house isn't in walking distance you know."

"No. Do not go with him."

"Last time I checked you weren't Daddy."

"Fine. Text me when you get home," he replied coldly, still glaring at Paul. He went to hug me and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Be safe." He sent Paul one last glare and turned to make his way home on foot.

I turned toward Paul and he was giving me an intense look. "What ya staring at, kid? Hurry up and get me home. You have 10 minutes to explain."

Paul snapped out of his trance and led me toward his car. Everyone was watching as he and I went into his car at the back of the lot. It was a big ass truck that looked like it could haul ass. Black too, just like my car.

Paul opened my door and I must have looked like an idiot as I stood there gaping at him.

"What?" he asked when he went around back to his side.

"Nothing." I got in the truck and told him my address. "Alright, 10 minutes. Explain."

"I'm a werewolf. The Quileute legends are all true."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I breathed out. I knew it! I completely and utterly knew it! Ha! Beat that Dad! He said I was too imaginative, that that stuff was only for books. Oh boy I can't wait to shove this in his face!

"I know you might not believe me, but it's the truth. I would never lie to you Nix." Paul's eyes turned from the road and he somehow managed to control the car easily. I could never do that. One second of the road and I would swerve.

"I believe you. I knew they were true, you just solidified that thought. But why are you telling me? Isn't that like a tribal secret or some crap?"

He had turned back to the road and spoke slowly and softly. "You're my imprint."

Imprint. Why was that so familiar? Oooh…the third wife!

"I'M YOUR FUCKING SOLE MATE?!" I screeched. NO! I cannot be with a guy who is a jock. He's a complete and utter asswhole.

"Um…yes?"

"But…but…but you're a jock!"

"No I'm not. Well, I was, not after I started phasing."

"Oh." We sat together in an awkward silence and soon we were at my house. "Do you, uh, wanna come in?"

Paul's whole face brightened and he nodded his head vigorously. "Calm down, puppy."

He smirked and nodded slower.

We got out and I grabbed my keys from my pocket. Paul's eyes drifted toward them and his eyes widened.

"Eyes up here, pup."

Paul's eyes immediately flashed back to me and he smiled apologies. I unlocked my front door and we made our way in. I threw my keys on the counter and took my phone outta my back pocket and tossed it onto the couch.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll get some soda's." Paul immediately went to the couch and lounged against it.

I grabbed two cokes and brought them back to where he was. He opened it up and took a long nervous gulp.

"So…are vampires real too?" I asked tentively.

Paul nodded nervously.

"Ew. I hate vampires, in all the stories they just creep me out. Total psychopaths. Except for Stephen in Vampire Diaires. I'd like to cut me off a piece of him. Yum," I ranted, picturing that hot bod on top of mine.

"Um…ok."

"Don't listen to me, I love to talk about useless shit a lot," I explained.

"I don't mind. I think vampires are creeps too, though I've never seen the _Vampire Diaries_."

:o that was the expression my face made.

* * *

And that's what we did all day long, we watched the entire season of _Vampire Diaries_ and now we were on the last one. The one where Stephen and Elena get pretty down and dirty. At this time Paul and me were shoulder to shoulder and I could hear his heart beating pretty fast. Oh, this should be fun.

I took my pinky finger and lightly trailed it along his bronze arm, my pinky looked like a freaking ghost compared to his arm. His skin raised goosebumbs and he made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. I grinned and put two fingers on his arms, raising them both to lightly trail his wrist up to his forearm. I love teasing. I don't get to do it a lot because most guys know who my dad is and they won't date me because of that. Sad face.

Before I could comprehend what was going on Paul completely man handled me and flipped us over so he was on top of me on the couch and I was laying straight. My eyes widened and Paul attacked my lips. Oh, dayum! His tongue tried to pry my lips open and I let him. His tongue assaulted mine and we battled it out. Fight of the tongues. Haha.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed his hardening groin into my thigh. I broke off the kisss, panting.

"My room, now," I ordered. Paul lifted me up from my sore (yes it is still sore) ass and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled like an overly insane Jonas Brothers fan and pointed my toe to the right room. I started clawing at Paul's back making him moan and shiver.

In seconds we got to my room and he flipped me over on the bed. I knew what would happen now and I knew I was ready. If Paul is a werewolf, and it makes sense from his new appearance and the fact that he's super warm and he changed from angry to freaking in love in seconds, and I am his soul mate, then I'm ready. I've been on the pill for 3 years now anyway.

"Are you sure," Paul's husky voice asked me as he crawled above me on the bed.

"You have no idea how sex deprived I am. Trust me when I say yes," I told him, lifting my shirt of and to the floor.

Paul's eyes immediately went to my chest and I started to reach back to unhook my bra but he stopped me.

"I wanna do it," he told me, his voice dropping even lower and sounding all the more sexy.

I nodded and he reached behind my back and quickly unclipped it. Someone's had practice, I noted. Paul's mouth attacked my breasts and I arched my back up to meet his hot mouth. I have now officially gone to second base. I cannot wait to tell Missy. Paul's hot tongue kept flicking over my right boob and his hand played with the other. I moaned deeply in the back of my throat and wrapped my legs around his waist, making his hardness press into my center. I moaned again and so did Paul.

Paul stopped sucking on my chest and went for my neck.

"If you bite me I will kill you," I warned him. He looked up at me quizzically and I explained. "In 9th grade a boy gave me a hickey and my dad saw, the boy ended up with a broken nose and I was grounded for 6 months." Paul's eyes widened and he went to kiss me instead.

I kissed him back enthusiastically and went to lift off his shirt. I trailed my hand down his chest and hard abdomen and reached the top of his jeans and gave them a slight tug. Paul got the hint and took his shoes off and then his pants. He looked down at my stomach for the first time and kissed from my neck to my pierced naval. It tickled but I didn't complain. He came to see the pink paw prints on either side of my hips and he laughed.

"I really like wolves." I shrugged.

"Good," Paul moaned and tugged down my jeans right over my hips and off to the floor. I quickly took off my shoes with my feet, yes I know I am talented, and also my socks. Paul grew even harder against me as he looked at the hot pink thong that adorned my body. I giggled and he looked up at me. "Something funny, Nix?"

"Nope, not at all, pup." I giggled. Paul then ripped off my thong and kissed the inside of my thighs causing me to gasp aloud. I was definitely not laughing now.

Paul's amazingly talented tongue did something I was not prepared for. He licked my clit and my lips. I thought I was going to combust. I arched my hips into his hot mouth and he continued eating me out. Then he took one of his huge fingers and pushed it gently inside of me. I moaned out loud and felt the fire and knots in my stomach. My stomach tightened and Paul kept licking and pumping in and out with one finger until he reached my spot. Oh bloody hell that felt so _good_.

I started panting and moaning louder and Paul kept his pace until I finally felt my orgasm consume me. Ugh, that was good. I was panting and moaning and Paul licked clean the juices that had seeped from me.

"Ugh, you taste so good, Nix."

I barely registered what he said and started whimpering. I hated this part, every time after I orgasm I would be too sensitive to touch and it would hurt. Sad face. Paul noticed the sensitive feeling I was getting and stopped to kiss up my stomach and to my breasts again.

"Give me a minute and I'll be good again," I told him. I know I am a virgin but I still have experienced an orgasm. I just had to give myself one. Bathtub jets work extremely well. _Extremely well._ Paul nodded in understand. "Until then I want to pleasure you." I smirked as Paul made a deep gulp.

I flipped us over so I was on top and Paul moaned at the friction. This should be fun, I thought.

I reached down and pulled his boxers down to his knees and he kicked him off the rest of the way. I gaped at his hard figure. 9 inches. He had to at least me that much. I am a lucky, lucky girl. I use both hands and put them on his hard dick and slid down slowly using the pre-cum to make it slick and easy. I rubbed up and down and took my tongue to slowly swirl the tip of his dick. Paul moaned loudly and gripped the back of my hair to lightly motion me to take all of him in. I did that gladly. I couldn't exactly deep throat him but I managed to get most of him inside my mouth. I was really glad I didn't have gag reflexes. I continued to suck on Paul's dick and he started pulsing inside me, I knew what was going to happen. I lightly grinded my teeth over him and sucked a little harder until he gripped the sheets and with a really loud cry he yelled my name and came under me.

I pulled back before he shot his hot seed in my mouth and I grabbed the tissues on my bed side table and wiped it up from where he shot it on my chest. He looked at me with hunger and laughed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shrugged and he looked down to my southern regions. I followed his path and finally figured out how close we were, all I had to do was lift myself on top on him. Paul would have that though and he flipped us back over. I smiled at him and squirmed trying to create friction between us. Paul laughed and kissed my forehead.

"This might hurt. Wait…are you a virgin?" he asked sincerely.

"Yea…" I mumbled. Paul looked relieved and apologized again for the pain it would cause.

He slowly pushed himself inside of me and it didn't hurt, it felt weird, like that shouldn't be there. I started adjusting to him and he thrust all the way inside me. Paul stopped like he expected me to cry in pain but it just felt good. All I felt was pleasure bursting through me.

"I thought you said you were a virgin?" Paul asked, confused. Ooh, my hymen didn't break.

"I went riding on a horse when I was 15 and the horse kinda flipped out and it broke," I explained.

"I'm sorry."

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Paul, stop apologizing and fuck me."

Paul moaned and pulled out but then he pushed back in, hard. It felt so good. Why haven't I had sex before, especially with Paul, he was so sexy. I arched my head back and hitched my left leg around his right leg and Paul continued to thrust inside me and I matched his pace perfectly. I dug my nails into his back and he grunted as he continued to fuck me.

"Oh, god, Nix. I'm close," Paul moaned out loud.

"M-me too," I panted.

The fire in my naval came back and I screamed out loud. "Paul!" I felt my muscles bunch together and I tightened around Paul. I felt him start to pulsate and for the second time I had an orgasm and Paul came inside me. I felt the warm liquid flow into me and I threw my head back onto the pillow. Paul kept inside of me and leaned on one elbow next to me.

"Paul, can you please, um, you know." I looked down at my sore vajay jay and he understood and pulled out.

"You were amazing," he breathed out. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"You weren't so bad yourself, wolf."

"Wolf? Am I updated from pup now." He smiled.

"Yes, sir." I giggled and then I realized what I had done. "Oh my god. I lost my virginity." I hid my face in Paul's shoulder and he gently pulled it back and onto the pillow.

"I'm your soul mate, Nix. We belong together," he assured me. He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I smiled in spite of myself. This was beyond the weirdest day of my life. Random for sure. I knew though when I was around Paul, even before, I had this attraction toward him. Now I know why. I curled into his side and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. Seems sex makes you tired, who woulda known.

* * *

I woke up to feeling extremely hot, I was even sweating. I tried moving my body but I was encased in two large bronze arms. I smiled, remembering what had happened. Oh, shit. DAD!

"Paul! Paul get up!" I nudged him and started squirming.

"Ugh, five more minutes Mommy." He tightened his hold on me like a pillow and I went for the last resort.

"Paul! A vampire!" I yelled in his ear. Paul shot out of the bed before I could blink and was looking frantically everywhere.

"Where?!" He started shaking and I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I had to wake you up and that was the only thing I could think of," I apologized and went to wrap my arms around. He put his arms around me and leaned his chin on my head.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. If there was a vampire near you…I don't want to think about that, ever." He shook his head as if to shake away the bad thoughts and I lifted my hand up to stroke his face. Aw, he was stubbly.

"My dad is gonna be home at 8:30." I looked at the clock on my nightstand. "It's almost 6:30."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I guess I should go, huh?"

I nodded my head. "Only if you want to stay and meet my Dad."

"Ok."

"Wait, what? I don't think I heard you quite right, it sounded like you wanted to meet my father but that's not right because that's something a dumb ass would say."

"Strap me up and put me on the short bus then cause apparently I'm a dumb ass." He smiled.

I gaped at him like a moron. "You're being serious?" He nodded. "You want to meet the father of the girl you deflowered?"

"He doesn't have to know that." Paul looked queasy at the thought of my Dad knowing he had sex with me.

"Well, I aint gonna tell."

"Good, I'll meet him then."

"It's your grave," I told him. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a bra and undies and put them on. I walked over to Paul's white button up shirt lying on my ground and put it on. I un-tucked my hair and put it up with the rubber band on my wrist.

"God, you look so hot in my clothes." I looked over at Paul and saw him already dresses in his jeans and shoes. "I never asked before, but are you on the Paul?"

I decided to tease him a little with my question.

"Umm…"

Paul's face fell for a second but then he took a deep breath. "It's ok, Nix. If you're pregnant we'll figure something. We can get married and I have a job and money to provide for us."

Aw, that was sweet. "I'm kidding, Paul. I'm not pregnant. I've been on the pill for years," I assured him while walking over to sit in his lap.

"Oh, good." He let out a breath of air. "Not that I don't want you to have my kids, but we're not even married yet."

"Yet?"I smiled.

"Uh, I mean, if you wanted to marry me in the distant future."

"Far distant."

"If that's what you want," Paul agreed.

"I want to get married at 23, at least," I told him. He smiled and nodded. I kissed him lightly and stood up to get my jean shorts. Paul pulled on my wrist before I could reach them though. I looked at him, confused.

"You should probably go take a shower." Paul's voice got huskier with the words and a brilliant idea came to mind.

"I don't want to go all alone." I pouted. Paul looked at me with hunger again and threw me over his shoulder again and I giggled like a catholic school girl.

Yea, I lost my virginity to the school's man whore, but he was also my soul mate. Sure, I would have never thought this would happen but it did and I am glad it did. I smiled to myself and giggled again at the thought of what was to come.

* * *

**This story was completely random. My first twilight fan fiction lemon. Yay(: Haha, Idk what came over me. This is a one shot unless I got a ton of people asking for a sequel cause I don't know if I want to take on another story when I have 2 others. Oh to TFF fans I will update next weekend. :) Anyway, just review your votes if you want me to continue with it as a sequel or just leave it as a one shot. I need a lot of votes though to decided cause if only people request I'll probably just make another shot for it then leave it. So review what you want! Oh, this was not Beta'd cause a beta can't really capture the true essence of my writing and leave it as it is with word wording and what not.**


End file.
